


Making the Move

by DreadfulMind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Keith never tried to hold his hand or anything when they went to the movies, even when Lance put his hand right there for the taking.





	Making the Move

"I had a great time Lance," Keith said, his eyes on his phone as he chose the next song to play.

This had been their fifth 'hang out' which Lance considered to be dates but he guessed not since Keith hadn't made any kind of move on him. Keith never tried to hold his hand or anything when they went to the movies, even when Lance put his hand right there for the taking. Once again, Keith was dropping off Lance and he was making no move to kiss him goodnight or hug him or anything.

It was no surprise that Lance liked Keith, and according to Hunk and Pidge, Keith liked him back. But they never did any couple stuff, even though their friends teased them about it all the time. Even Shiro made jokes about how Lance would be the best brother-in-law.

Lance had had enough so he stayed seated instead of getting out the car, he made a shitty excuse to get Keith's phone because he knew that way his attention would be on Lance. 

As soon as Keith reached out to give him his phone, Lance grabbed his wrist and pulled.

"Woah! Lance wh-,"

Lance had nudged the couple inches to press his lips to Keith's, it was only a quick peck before he was pulling back, "I hope that was okay," he said sheepishly.

It took Keith only a few seconds to recover before he was moving forward to kiss Lance, this time a real kiss. His mouth slightly open and soft as they guided Lance's lips to move against his own. 

Lance was still holding Keith's wrist so he placed that hand on his waist, which Keith immediately latched on to and used to pull Lance even closer. He moaned in surprise but didn't stop kissing his long time crush.

A part of him couldn't believe he was kissing Keith. He ran his fingers into Keith's hair, pulling enough to break their kiss. The sound Keith made had Lance over the moon that he could pull that kind of sound from an otherwise stoic Keith. He took advantage to press his lips to Keith's jaw, his cheek, his neck, his collarbone. He kissed everywhere he could but kept going back to his neck.

"Can I leave a hickey?" He asked, licking at the skin.

"Fuck yeah,"

Lance smirked against the pale skin, licking a couple more times before he chose his spot. He bit into it first, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it into his mouth. 

Keith's hands were exploring, moving up Lance's back to his hair, then back down to his waist, his hips, his ass. Lance pushed back at the hands at his ass, encouraging Keith, which made the raven chuckle. 

"Kiss me again," Keith said.

Lance pulled at the skin while sucking, letting it slip out of his mouth. He admired how it was already red, with small hints of purple. He pushed his finger against it, rubbing tiny, tight circles into it while he moved his lips back to Keith's mouth.

A tongue was in Lance's mouth, and he gladly accepted it, letting it lick at the roof of his mouth and flick against his own. 

"You're good at that," Lance said, pulling a little at Keith's hair, "so good," he was diving in to connect their lips again, this time more enthusiastically. He didn't get very far before something was digging into his stomach, making him part. Lance was halfway onto his lap when the arm rest started bothering him.

"Maybe making out in my car isn't the best idea," Keith said.

"You wanna go make out on my couch instead?" Lance wiggled his eyebrows, watching the other boy flush, he loved having this effect on him. 

"I'd love to, but isn't Hunk home? And you work early tomorrow, " his thumb was running across Lance's cheek, "let me take you out on a proper date," he said, "then we can go back to my place and make out on my couch," 

"What makes you think I want to make out on your couch?" Lance teased, straightening out Keith's jacket. Just because they weren't kissing anymore didn't mean Lance wanted to stop touching him. He took advantage to press at the growing bruise on Keith's neck.

"How about my bed instead?" The smirk on Keith's face had Lance blushing like mad, he didn't expect that from the other.

"I'm free Friday," Lance said, hoping to change the subject.

"Friday works great for me, I'll pick you up at 6," Keith said, "we're taking my bike so make sure you put on a jacket, and wear something comfortable but warm," he brought Lance's hand to kiss the knuckles.

"I just agreed to a date a minute ago, you already have it all planned out?" 

"I've been thinking about a date with you for longer than a minute, Lance," 

"Who knew you could be so embarrassing, " Lance looked away, unable to make eye contact with Keith. Keith, who was placing a kiss to his cheek and chuckling.

"I'll see you Friday," 

Lance blushed and made to get out the car, but Keith hadn't let go of his hand yet and wouldn't let him get out the car, "I'll walk you to your door,"

"You don't have to do that," Lance blurted out, "I can walk myself,"

Keith smirked, "it'll be a good bonding moment," he said.

"You're so embarrassing," Lance whined but couldn’t stop himself from smiling, "I'm gonna go,"

"Alright, I'll see you," Keith squeezed him hand and finally let go.

Lance could feel Keith watching him as he walked up to his front door, so he wiggled his ass and heard Keith laugh. He took one last look before walking inside his home and saw Keith still watching him, a fond look on his face, and a short wave before he drove off. 

Lance practically skipped inside, happy to finally have a date with his crush.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
